


take me down

by omigiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, uhh thats it probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigiri/pseuds/omigiri
Summary: “I said don’t make me wait,” Osamu reminds him, his voice sounding breathless. His arm reaches out for the side table, no doubt in search of lube, but Suna stops him.He slides his hand along the length of his arm, finding Osamu’s hand and threading their fingers together. He pins their joined hands down above Osamu’s head. “Hold on,” he whispers, leaning down again so his lips brush against the shell of Osamu's ear. “I kinda want you to fuck my mouth.”Osamu falls still beneath him, startled by the blunt request, before his face splits into an eager grin. “Shit Rin,” he laughs under his breath. “Don’ mind if I do.”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137
Collections: SunaOsa





	take me down

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself my first hq fic wouldn't be pwp but here we are. . . kinda nervous or whatever but hope you enjoy this!!

The apartment is quiet when Suna steps inside, quiet in the sense that he knows all other occupants are asleep. It is far from silent; the dishwasher is whirring noisily in the kitchen alongside the refrigerator’s hums and he can hear the television blaring with the sounds of an all too familiar match rerun. The darkness is interrupted by the screen’s flickering lights as the recording plays on without any viewers, its only spectator snoring gently away on the couch with the remote held loosely in his hands.

Osamu looks extra cozy where he is splayed out over the length of the sofa, one arm thrown across his face and the other dangling limply onto the floor. Suna smiles, pleased, and immediately slumps down on top of him, curling up on his chest and pressing his cold face into Osamu’s shoulder.

A strange sort of wheeze coughs out of Osamu as he wakes immediately, his entire body startling beneath Suna with a strangled _Oof!_

“Jesus, Rin,” Osamu chokes, his voice rough from both sleep and from having the breath shoved out of him by a certain much too heavy boyfriend. “Yer like a freakin’ cat.”

“I’m home,” is all Suna responds. He worms his way closer and rubs his nose against the column of Osamu’s neck, just to be a little shit.

“ _And_ yer fuckin’ cold,” Osamu complains. “Get off.”

Suna does not get off. Instead he stretches out to lay completely flat on top of Osamu, letting his entire weight settle onto him. Osamu groans in response, but his arms come to hug Suna around the middle, adjusting him slightly so he isn’t squashing the air out of his lungs anymore.

“Why’re you sleeping out here,” Suna asks after a moment, already feeling himself relaxing into Osamu’s hold. “Did another spider scare you out of the bedroom again?”

“Fuck you, that was one time _and_ it was real big,” Osamu grumbles. “And _no_ , I was bein’ a good boyfriend and waiting for ya. Fell asleep ‘cause yer ass is late.”

Suna lifts his head from Osamu’s chest to look him in the face, giving him that little smile he knows always wins him arguments. It works like a charm, like it always does, and Osamu shoves a hand into his face in retaliation. Laughing, Suna shakes him off and slowly sits up, dragging Osamu with him with his hands around his elbows.

“Carry me.” Osamu gives Suna that look that always wins _him_ arguments, eyes just a little wide, mouth turned down in the faintest hint of a pout.

Suna doesn’t even bother with a protest, just rolling his eyes with an affectionate huff of, “Brat.” He grunts as he hefts Osamu onto his back, half exaggerated half not because his boyfriend is all thick thighs and broad chest and pure muscle.

“Ya gotta work out more,” teases Osamu. His breath tickles Suna’s ear as he hooks his chin over his shoulder.

“I’m gonna drop you.”

“Ya won’t.”

“I will.” Suna does, but only once they reach the bedroom and it's onto the safety of their mattress, letting Osamu bounce into the sheets where he curls up immediately. Suna can hear him burrowing into the blankets as he turns to go take a quick shower, just as eager to finally turn in for the night.

When he returns, the room is dim, only weakly lit by the uncovered window letting in that nighttime brightness that comes with living in the city. Suna hovers at the edge of the bed, shuffling around quietly to plug in Osamu’s phone and make sure his alarm is set for the morning, both things that he often forgets when he’s too sleepy to focus on anything else. Finally, he lets himself fall into bed and immediately reaches out to draw Osamu to his chest.

Osamu comes easy, melting against him with an incoherent mumble. “Warm,” he manages, tipping his head back just a little so his hair tickles Suna’s chin. Suna returns this with a kiss to the crown of his head, smiling against his skin.

Playful, Suna slips a hand beneath Osamu’s shirt, fingers splayed out over his stomach. His boyfriend twitches, ticklish, but remains quiet. With him pressed close like this, he is soft and pliant, humming faintly when Suna’s hands continue to make their way over his body.

Suna buries his face in the crook of Osamu’s neck, pressing just barely there kisses to the soft skin he finds there. His hand moves down the length of Osamu, tracing the curl of his body as he runs his palm along his side and down to the smooth rise of his hips. Fingers dip teasingly to the inside of Osamu’s thighs, squeezing at the plushness of them, and Suna hums in appreciation at the way they flex in response to his touch before relaxing into his hold.

“Rin,” Osamu mumbles. His voice is mellow, sounding pleased and content. “I got work in the morning.”

“I know,” Suna replies, nuzzling closer. The movement makes Osamu’s collar slip to the side and Suna takes the opportunity to press a lingering kiss to the newly exposed skin there, breathing in the warmth of him. “I just want to feel you. Just for a bit.”

“No I just mean—” A hand comes up to cup Suna’s face, a soft touch at first. Gentle fingers trace the edge of Suna’s jaw, a touch so feather-light and delicate, so sharply contrasting with the way Osamu’s grip tightens a moment later before he twists in Suna’s arms, dragging Suna on top of him and pulling his mouth down to meet his lips. Osamu kisses him hungrily, eagerly, his hand sliding down and around Suna’s neck to keep him in place until he’s had his fill. When he draws back, his hold on him eases only slightly and he lifts a brow at the surprise on Suna’s face. “I just meant, don’t make me wait.”

Suna grins, teeth flashing in the dim of their bedroom. He adjusts atop Osamu, straddling him properly before leaning down and kissing him again, sighing into his mouth as he feels their hips settle together. He slips his hands under Osamu’s shirt, taking care to run his fingertips over sensitive nipples and relishing in the whine he is rewarded with.

The shirt is tossed away quickly, forgotten as soon as Suna’s tongue slides up the column of Osamu’s neck, slow and deliberate. He nibbles gently all the way back down, careful not to leave any marks ( _“It ain’t very professional-lookin’ Rin_ ,” Osamu had scolded him one too many times before), before kissing over the rise of his chest. His mouth finds a waiting nipple, sucking and kissing it to full attention before pressing the flat of his tongue to the stiffened bud.

Osamu gasps, arching just slightly off the bed and further into Suna’s mouth. His hand finds its way to the back of Suna’s head, threading into soft locks at his nape to hold him close as he continues to lap at Osamu’s chest.

Delicately, carefully, Suna scrapes his teeth across the sensitive skin, catching just slightly at the hardened nub. He sucks, hard and harsh and sudden, just to hear Osamu cry out, a high keen piercing the quiet of their bedroom as his back bows up even further. Suna lets his tongue flick up one last time against the underside of Osamu’s nipple before sitting back slowly. His hands ghost over his pecs, squeezing lightly at the swell of them, appreciating the way they fit so fully into his cupped palms.

“Your tits are pretty,” he says, as if they were discussing the weather. It’s comments like these that make Osamu blush, a rosy tint starting on the highs of his cheeks and spreading all the way down to where Suna’s hands rest, fingers plucking slowly at his nipples.

Suna laughs, biting his lip as he smirks down at his boyfriend’s reaction. “See? Pretty.”

Whatever response Osamu may have given is forgotten in favor of a soft moan when Suna rolls his hips, agonizingly slow, savoring the drag of their clothed cocks rubbing together. He laughs again, satisfied, catching and holding Osamu’s gaze before he leans back down. 

With hot, open-mouthed kisses, Suna trails over to his other nipple, still soft and in need of attention, as his hands travel up and down Osamu’s sides. He traces the planes of his body with soft fingertips, outlining the bumps of his ribs and the dips of his abs as his hands make their way lower and lower.

“I said don’t make me wait,” Osamu reminds him, his voice sounding breathless. His arm reaches out for the side table, no doubt in search of lube, but Suna stops him.

He slides his hand along the length of his arm, finding Osamu’s hand and threading their fingers together. He pins their joined hands down above Osamu’s head. “Hold on,” he whispers, leaning down again so his lips brush against the corner of Osamu’s mouth. “I kinda want you to fuck my mouth.”

Osamu falls still beneath him, startled by the blunt request, before his face splits into an eager grin. “Shit Rin,” he laughs under his breath. “Don’ mind if I do.”

Deft fingers make quick work of Osamu’s shorts, letting the last piece of clothing fall away to leave behind smooth thighs and a swelling dick. Suna dips his head to blow gently across the tip, casting a welcome warmth over the blushing head. Osamu trembles beneath him and Suna tightens his hold on his hips to keep him from squirming as he flicks his tongue just barely over the leaking slit, grinning when Osamu groans in impatience.

When Suna finally takes Osamu into his mouth, his hips rise up in a shallow thrust, slow and accidental as his body tenses like a tightly drawn bow. Osamu is sensitive; he reacts with his entire body, and Suna always loves watching the way Osamu comes undone beneath his touch. He glances up to see Osamu covering his face with one hand, eyes squeezed shut and mouth parted in a silent gasp.

Suna releases his cock with a soft pop, leaning to the side so he can kiss down the length of it. He reaches up to tug Osamu’s hand away as he murmurs, lips right against Osamu’s shaft, “Look at me. Samu, watch me.”

The tension drains from Osamu’s form as he tips his chin down so he can meet Suna’s eyes, pupils blown as he watches Suna mouth at the side of his cock, all the way to the base and back up before he circles his tongue around the head. He keeps their gazes locked, intense and almost challenging, bobbing his head gently, slowly, going halfway down Osamu’s length before pulling off. He lets his lips catch on the head of his cock, keeping his mouth parted when he draws back. A string of spit hangs from the swell of his bottom lip to the crown of Osamu’s pearling cock, glinting in the lowlight.

“Rin,” Osamu breathes out. His hand cups Suna’s cheek, his thumb running over Suna’s mouth before slipping inside to press down on his tongue. “Yer so fuckin’ hot.”

Suna sucks obediently, blinking big innocent eyes up at his boyfriend, savoring the taste of his fingers on his tongue. He lets go after a moment, relishing in the way Osamu’s breath stutters as he does. He turns his head and gently kisses the center of Osamu’s palm, a suspended moment of softness amidst all of _this_ , before batting his hand away and returning his attention to the dick in front of him, red and leaking and shiny with spit.

He curls a hand around the base, giving Osamu a firm stroke before licking up the underside of his cock, tonguing at the thick vein there, outlining the shape of it with careful little laps of his tongue. He lets it get messy, lets the spit pool at the corners of his mouth as he gets Osamu’s cock wet and slick, making the slide easier when he finally swallows him down completely. He hums, taking a deep breath in through his nose when he flicks his eyes up to find Osamu staring hungrily down at him. He lifts a brow, almost a challenge, definitely an invitation.

Osamu moans in appreciation, his hips trembling against the mattress. His hand runs through Suna’s hair soothingly, lovingly, all affection and adoration. Suna can hear him murmuring soft praises to him, telling him how pretty he is, how good he’s doing, how good he feels, and then his fingers take hold of his hair in a vice-like grip, holding him tight and pushing him down.

Hot arousal spreads all over Suna’s body like a wildfire as Osamu holds him in place, all the way down his length, the tip of his cock brushing the back of Suna’s throat. He breathes out slowly and relaxes, willing his gag reflex down as he curls his tongue around the satisfying weight in his mouth. He moans, because he knows the vibrations will make Osamu buck further into his mouth, but also because it feels _so good_ to be used like this. His mouth is full, his cock is hard, his eyes are watering, and Osamu is looking at him with such admiration, such pure reverence, that he can’t help but drop a hand down to cup himself, getting off solely because _Osamu_ is getting off too.

“Fuck, feels so good,” Osamu praises him, his other hand tracing the stretch of Suna’s mouth around his girth.

Suna nearly preens at the compliment, pleased and proud.

Osamu’s hips shift forward, a gentle first thrust, hesitant and shallow. He’s just testing the waters, getting Suna used to the movements before he lets himself succumb to the enticing heat of Suna’s mouth.

Impatient, Suna flicks his gaze up to urge Osamu to do it like he _means it_. His boyfriend seems to get the message fairly quick; his grip on Suna’s hair gets impossibly harder, sending an exciting thrill up Suna’s spine. He eagerly pushes himself down further, gag reflex be damned. Nothing else matters other than making Osamu come all the way down his throat.

Osamu’s hips roll up all of a sudden, taking Suna by pleasant surprise. There’s no more hesitance as Osamu works up to a steady rhythm, sliding in and out of the wet heat of Suna’s mouth. One hand steadily keeps Suna in place while the other runs softly over the smooth skin of Suna’s cheek, a jarring contrast that has Suna’s head spinning as Osamu’s hips begin to move faster and faster.

Eager to please, Suna hums around the cock in his mouth, enjoying the wet slide over his lips and the way Osamu knocks a little bit more breath out of his chest with each push back in. His own dick twitches and he slips a hand into his boxers to stroke himself in time with Osamu’s thrusts.

Tears prick at the corners of his eyes, lungs squeezing in his chest when Osamu’s cock hits the back of his throat particularly sharply. He can feel himself drooling all over, his mouth slick with a mix of spit and precum, running down his chin. It’s messy and sticky and so, _so_ satisfyingly filthy. He is reminded of the fact that he is completely at Osamu’s mercy when his hand readjusts its hold on him, fingers brushing through his fringe before clasping onto his hair again, twisting, pulling, tugging.

Suna moans, loud and sudden, enjoying the slight twinge of pain when Osamu hauls him off his cock, his mouth catching on the head, tongue dragging at the ridge just below.

Osamu’s chest heaves as he watches Suna catch his breath, eyes locked on the swollen flush of Suna’s lips and the sheen of sweat and spit on his skin. He brushes a gentle finger at Suna’s temple, wiping at a stray tear. He hadn’t even realized his eyes had been watering so much.

“Good?” Suna asks, breathless, voice ragged.

Osamu huffs a laugh through his nose, cupping Suna’s face with both hands tenderly, an action that feels nearly out of place for the moment. “Very,” he whispers back, before dissolving into a string of curses when Suna sinks back down onto his dick.

Suna knows when Osamu gets close, knows when he’s nearly at his peak, can tell from the way his hips no longer move with deep rolling movements. The rhythm of his thrusts breaks down into faltering jerks, offbeat and stilted as he gets closer and closer to finishing. His hands dig into Suna’s scalp, nails scratching slightly; it makes Suna whimper, makes him lean further into Osamu’s grip, makes the arousal curl tighter in the pit of his stomach, hot and heavy and insistent.

“Rin,” Osamu gasps with a particularly deep thrust that makes Suna half-choke, the weight of Osamu’s cock in his mouth stuffing him full, no room left to breathe. “ _Rin_ , I’m—”

Suna whines, excited, approving, desperate to be filled to the brim, and it’s then that Osamu tips over the edge, hips bucking one last time before Osamu is holding him steady and spilling into his mouth. Suna holds his breath as he takes it all in, letting the taste coat his tongue, squeezing his eyes shut as warmth fills his mouth. He can feel Osamu’s cock twitching on his tongue as he continues to milk him through his orgasm, throat working, mouth tight, not wanting to make more of a mess of his face.

He runs a hand soothingly along the inside of Osamu’s thigh, appreciating the tautness of his muscles as he peaks and then the way he relaxes beneath his touch once he comes back down. Suna gently pulls off, the sound slick and obscene in the silence of the room. He sits back, proud, satiated.

“Lemme see,” Osamu mumbles, his hand returning to Suna’s cheek. He uses the tips of his fingers to part Suna’s lips.

Suna hears Osamu’s breath catch when he sticks his tongue out, traces of his orgasm left behind. He licks his lips, slow, deliberate, showing off just to hear Osamu curse again. What he isn’t prepared for is the way Osamu curls his fingers into the front of his shirt, dragging him up to kiss the breath out of him. It should be a little off putting honestly but the way Osamu sucks greedily at his tongue makes Suna grind his hips against Osamu’s thighs, the pent-up arousal pounding inside his head and thrumming throughout his body.

The fierce kisses dissolve into something softer and slower, the two of them lazily pressing against each other as the high recedes. Their hands lace together, clasped gently on either side of Osamu’s head as Suna relaxes on top of him with a satisfied sigh. He pulls away, kissing gently along Osamu’s cheek and down to his neck where he tucks his face into the junction of his shoulder and settles down to sleep.

“What’re ya doin’?” Osamu asks, twisting to try and look down at him.

“Sleeping,” Suna responds, shaking his hands out of Osamu’s as he slides over and curls up beside him. “I just wanted to make you cum,” he continues when he still feels Osamu’s gaze on him. His eyes are already starting to feel heavy. “And ‘sides, you got work in the morning.”

“Yeah, but,” Osamu starts, voice soft. He sounds amused and way more awake than he had been before they’d started this. He settles between Suna’s legs, running his hands up and down his thighs as he eases Suna onto his back. His touch leaves a trail of goosebumps in its wake and Suna isn’t very successful in suppressing the shiver that grips his body, even less so when a warm hand cups the bulge in his boxers. “Think I got some work ta do right now, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ♡ 
> 
> you can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/iwaizakis), and the fic promo [here](https://twitter.com/iwaizakis/status/1343818534736936960)


End file.
